tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Trouble
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 23 |released = * 15th October 2019 * 23rd October 2019 * 31st October 2019 * 25th November 2019 * 12th December 2019 * 30th December 2019 }} Deep Trouble is an episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Max and Monty's antics on a construction site get them into trouble when they ignore the danger warning signs and Monty falls down a mineshaft. Now Max must rely on Darcy (whom the two have teased beforehand) to rescue him. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Brenda * Darcy * Harold * Jenny Packard * Shane * Rocky * Belle * Aubrey and Aiden Locations * Island of Sodor ** The Lead Mines ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Sodor Construction Company Yard * Australia ** The Outback Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Brenda * Tim Whitnall as Max and Oliver * Steven Kynman as Jack * Tom Stourton as Alfie * Rasmus Hardiker as Monty * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy, Jenny Packard and a Kangaroo * Keith Wickham as Harold * Shane Jacobson as Shane US * Joseph May as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Brenda * Tim Whitnall as Oliver * David Menkin as Jack * Tom Stourton as Alfie * Kerry Shale as Max and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as Monty * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy, Jenny Packard and a Kangaroo * Shane Jacobson as Shane Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the twenty-third series. * A reference to the first series episode, Down the Mine is made. * The fantasy sequence references the myth of being able to tunnel through the centre of the Earth to reach Australia or China. * This episode marks Rocky's only appearance in the twenty-third series. * This episode marks the first time Shane, Aubrey and Aiden appear outside of an international episode, albeit in a fantasy sequence. * This episode, along with Rangers of the Rails, are the last episodes to date to air on Nick Jr. in the US. Goofs * In the aerial shot before Miss Jenny climbs into Max, some of the danger barriers which had previously been knocked over are missing. In the next aerial shot, they have reappeared. * In the fantasy sequence, Monty's lights are on and he is clean, but outside of it, he is dirty and his lights are off after falling down the mineshaft. * Shane Jacobson was not credited in the UK end credits for voicing Shane. * While Thomas is taking Jack and Alfie along his branch line, Thomas' flatbed has rails on it, but when they arrive at the mines, the rails are gone. * When Max says "wait your turn Monty" their dumping loads turn dark brown, but in the next scene, they turn grey again. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Digs and Discoveries es:Problemas Profundos pl:Głębokie Kłopoty ru:Глубокие неприятности Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video